


On that sunny day

by salicaria



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Engagement, English, Fluff, Just Married, M/M, Nicaise (Captive Prince) Lives, Summer Palace, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salicaria/pseuds/salicaria
Summary: laurent and damen are resting in the garden of their summer palace. suddenly damen has the idea that there is nothing better than a maudlin engagement.
Relationships: Damen & Laurent (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	On that sunny day

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [W ten słoneczny dzień](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028650) by [salicaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salicaria/pseuds/salicaria). 



> great thanks to @belongtohawkeye for helping me out and translating the story from my 1st language. english is not my strong point, so please try not to be harsh.

On that sunny day Laurent was sitting on a simple marble bench in their Summer Palace's garden. His impeccable, delicate skin, white as canvas, was now glistening in the sunlight. Wearing only a thin white chiton, he let the wind stroke his bare legs. Everyone who glanced at him would most likely worry that his skin will not withstand such intense contact with the sun. Everyone, who was not aware that Damen properly took care of Laurent's body; using a variety of oils, lotions and many other products, he anointed his body. All of those procedures were meant to not let his lover's skin suffer sunburn. Damen did not wish to see Laurent hurt, which was why every time he would go outside in full sunlight, he would personally see to it, that his body was properly taken care of. Laurent did not forbear the heat well, however, the longer he stayed in Akielos, the more he had gotten used to them. It could be said that he was willing to endure the worst pain imaginable, just to be able to spend time with Damen. Of course, he never admitted it out loud.

Laurent was now leaning against a stone wall, which looked like a combination of both akielon, ascetic style of building, as well veretian chic, somewhat more refined and complex. The stones were of the colour of sand, their form bringing forth the thoughts of dessert in full sunlight. However, right next to the pillars, in between the stone tiles, were many tasteful patterns, breaking the akielon mundanity. They imitated star constellations on a clear night sky. Laurent's involvement was easily noticeable. Damen did not agree to such interference in his country's traditional building style right away, however, after many prompting attempts, he allowed some changes to be made. He paid no mind to Nikandros, who was looking at the situation from afar and only sometimes made remarks about Laurent running rampant under his breath. It was obvious that not everyone will accept the relationship between the king of Akielos and the king of Vere - after all, for generations, their houses felt nothing but loathing and pure hatred towards one another. However, soon that too was going to change. 

Damen was calmly heading in a well-known direction. He walked through alleys surrounded by beautiful and well cared for plants. Without a doubt, the attending gardeners were experts in their field. The path was surrounded by small tamarisk trees; some of them bloomed white flowers, others gave out pink ones, which cased the alley to take on a beautiful pastel shade. The air was scented with gillyflower and helianthemum. The sun was warming the back of his neck. Somewhere close he heard the piping of birds. And when he thought that it can't get any better, he noticed him. 

He looked like the most beautiful statue. His eyes were half-lidded, circled by eyelashes, long as curtains. His hair was cascading onto his face, stray strands put behind his ear. The picture took Damen's breath away. For a moment he just stood there, hidden in the shadow of a tree, and observed as Laurent took on a relaxed pose, finding pleasure in freedom, which he has longed for. All his life he had to fight. He had been on his own. Now, that there was no regent, Laurent seemed to be freed from his chains. He was calm and relaxed. The sight of Laurent in this state made Damen's heart warm.  
Suddenly blue eyes met that of dark, hazel colour. Laurent raised his golden eyebrow, as in a wordless question, but a moment later the corners of his lips moved up just a little to form a soft smile. With a sign of his hand, he invited Damen to join him.  
First shy steps quickly turned into a firm pace and soon after Damen found himself next to the bench where Laurent was sitting. He then reached his hands in his direction and entwined them at the man's neck pulling him towards himself. It wasn't long until their lips joined together, making them one. Damen still couldn't believe, how much Laurent has changed since their first meeting. For his people, he could still be the same cold and composed Laurent, making strategic decisions with amazing precision and with every move carefully planned, but with Damen, he became someone else. Damen couldn't describe his happiness of being able to know about his lover's different selves. He spent every day on getting to know him anew. He doubted that he could ever grow bored of it. 

"Were you intending on standing under that tree for all eternity?" said Laurent when they finally pulled apart.  
Damen straightened up, at the same becoming aware of his smile. 

"Perhaps" he answered casually. "Looking at you puts me in a good mood."

Laurent shook his head in disbelief. Damen then sat next to him. Their thighs were touching.  
"Actually, I'm here for another reason" he confessed after a while. 

"I thought so. Well then?" Asked Laurent, turning his head to face him. 

Damen focused on his blue eyes, where he saw his reflection. His light hair was shining in the daylight and the rays of the sun gave it a wondrous shine. His milk-white skin, which strongly contrasted Damen's olive complexion, seemed as if made of porcelain. Damen moved his hands up Laurent's arms, touching his akielon chiton in the process. Gradually, his movements travelled up to his shoulders, through his neck, until his hand rested on his face. His thumb softly caressed Laurent's face, who let out a breath as a way of answering to the sensuous tender and subtle touch. His face grew red.  
Suddenly Damen grew serious. His features sharpened and he frowned barely noticeably. He seemed as though he was fighting with himself. For a while, he contemplated in silence. Laurent was looking at him with attentiveness and an unasked question on his lips. And although he was expecting every possible outcome, what happened next took his breath away.  
The wind blew a little stronger and some of the weaker flowers fell from the nearby trees. A petal of a jacaranda flower decided to rest in Damen's brown hair. Laurent reached his hand for the flower, then took it out of his hair and put in his lover's hand. At that moment what mattered were the two of them. 

"I..." Started Damen, not sure of himself. "I would love for times like this to last forever. I'd like to tell you to stay here forever. With me."  
At that moment, there was only silence filled with tension.

"We've been through so much together but it still not enough" Damen took upon his speech once again. "I wish for us to experience much more. I want to share my future with you, Laurent."

Hearing these words, Laurent widened his eyes. The blue in his eyes suddenly grew darker, never before had they given off such intensity. He knew what was going to happen next. 

"Will you marry me Laurent, the king of Vere?" The question was answered immediately. 

"Yes." He responded and, on his face, appeared a loving smile. "I will marry you."

Damen was suddenly brought back to life. In only a few seconds he grew brighter, filled with unmatched, indescribable happiness. In one quick movement he stood up from the marble bench pulling Laurent up with him. The fair-haired man was slightly surprised with his sudden enthusiasm, but he allowed himself to be embraced and lifted in the air. 

"Honestly! With each day I grow more convinced that you could carry a horse" said Laurent.

"You're much lighter than a horse" a smile would not disappear from his face, but he let Laurent stand on his own feet. 

They allowed each other a momentary respite. For a while, they just stared deep into each other's eyes and their heartbeat was as fast as during an intense physical exercise. They looked at each other with extreme focus and intensity. It seemed that now they have gotten to know each other once again, anew. No one could take what they've become for each other away.

***

The news of their engagement spread around the palace at the speed of light. Whispers of approval, as well as intrusive rumours and speculations, could be heard everywhere. Both the soldiers and the servants were prepared for such a turn of events, so no one was surprised. Everyone was sure it would happen, the only question left was: when? And there they received their answer. The date was decided sooner than anyone would've expected. As a result, the preparations were taking place. The servants had their hands full with tasks needed to be done. Every one of them did their best to ensure that everything was planned perfectly so that the two kings were satisfied with the ending result of their work. The wedding ceremony was meant to take place in four days. 

The maids were bustling about, directed by Laurent himself. The palace was filled with the scent pleasant, the tempting scent of meals being prepared in the kitchen. Countless guests were invited for this occasion, some even from foreign countries, and a part of them confirmed their presence almost immediately. They couldn't miss an event such as this. After all, two separate countries were to be joined into one. Some were feeling doubtful and uncertain, which was justified after all, since in the entirety of history there has never been a case of two opposing kingdoms were now to live in peace and harmony and their leaders to be married. Everyone knew that change was approaching.  
The long-awaited day has come. The guests, having arrived at the Summer Palace, were directed to the designated spot from which they could watch the ceremony. The wedding was supposed to take place in the garden that both loved so much. That place was an important part of their life and so they wanted that important act happened there. The weather, as usual at this time of the year in Akielos, was good, sentencing the guests to hours spent in the sun. That too seemed to be thought through, as just for this occasion, veretian-style canopies were constructed. They were the colour of lavender and each one of them was edged with silver thread. A solution like this was practical, but tasteful, above all. 

Durable ivory-coloured vases filled with flowers were placed in an even line on both sides, creating a breath-taking alley. Various kinds of flowers from all over the world were provided for this occasion. Because of this, a more exotic style was achieved. Chairs took up most of the space but their placement was planned so that every guest had enough room.  
There, in the central part of the garden, was a pergola that created a leafy archway. It was there that they were going to get married.  
Soon the time has come. Everyone gathered took a seat at the assigned place. An anticipating silence has befallen. 

They walked together, hand in hand, on a grassy path in the direction of the appointed destination. Laurent was dressed in a traditional, veretian style. His dark purple clothing imitated silk. Tiny details added splendour to his sleeves and golden buttons were used to button the outfit up. Behind him, a contrasting, light blue cape, highlighting the colour of his eye, was being pulled. His hair was pinned with a silver hairpin in the shape of a star surrounded by tiny shimmering gleams. His movements in the sunlight made a golden rim on his wrist noticeable.  
Damen, on the other hand, was dressed in traditional akielon, composed of a white drapery robe and a red cape running down his back. His feet were put in sandals and on his wrist, similarly to Laurent's rested a golden rim of what had previously been shackles. They looked as beautiful as a picture.  
After the introduction, the time for formalities has come.

"We have gathered here today to witness and celebrate the marriage of Diamenos the V, the king of Akielos, and Laurent Rex, the king of Vere" spoke the officiant in a loud voice. "Should anyone oppose this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one dared to speak up. Or no one was against it. Their silence was taken as a sign to continue. 

"Do you, Damianos the V, take Laurent Rex for your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do" an honest answer left his lips with no time to hesitate. 

"And do you, Laurent Rex take Damianos the V for your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

Laurent looked at Damen. His eyes told more about his emotions than any words.  
"I do."

"Please put your wedding rings on."

After saying this, Nicaise, who was holding the pillow on which the rings were resting, approached the two of them and handed them over. The rings were of the same colour as their shackles. Damen took Laurent's hand and slowly put the ring on his finger. Laurent then did the same to Damen. 

"From now on you are obliged to keep on loving each other. You've been joined in marriage." 

In one moment Damen and Laurent's lips found each other in a long passionate kiss that sealed their marriage. The guests stood up and applauded and joy spread around the garden.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! it'd be great if you left me some feedback in the comments, it means a lot to me


End file.
